Usually, airbag modules are attached to a horn plate by means of at least two laterally arranged attachment screws. During the assembly process at the automobile manufacturer, in order to ensure that the module is centered on the steering wheel, a first screw has to be tightened slightly and, after the steering wheel has been turned, the second screw likewise has to be tightened. Finally, after the steering wheel has been turned once again, the first screw is tightened completely. This assembly method is time-consuming and expensive. For this reason, snap connections were developed in the form of several hooks provided on the rear of the module, the hooks extending into the horn plate or directly into the skeleton. This makes it possible to clip the module onto the horn plate or onto the steering wheel. Thus, the assembly is less time-consuming, although the disassembly, in which the hooks are grasped by a special tool and bent into a release position, is often difficult.